


Some Are Born to Endless Night

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Auguries of Innocence [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), Gen, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Major Character Injury, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Rule 63, The one from the previous story so barely referenced at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Vergil realizes she brought back something unexpected from Fortuna. Now she and her family have to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Auguries of Innocence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for morning sickness like, the second the story starts if you're sensitive to such things

There were a lot of things Dante could be doing right now. She could be looking for places to live. Enzo had sent her a bunch but she hadn't gone through them yet. She could be practicing with her weapons. If Vergil could form swords, so could she, even if she hadn't been able to do it yet. Hell, she could be  _ sleeping  _ right now.

But no, it was three in the morning and Dante was holding Vergil's hair as she threw up in the toilet,  _ again _ . 

It had started shortly after their trip to Fortuna. Vergil would get sick in the middle of the night, every night. The twins didn't need to sleep as much as normal humans but the late nights weren't doing either of them any favors.

"Are you done yet?" Dante asked as Vergil retched. Nothing came up so she looked done.

"If you have better things to do-"

"I could be doing literally anything but I'm watching you throw up again. Call it sisterly love, I guess," Dante said, "This has been going on for weeks. Can we tell Mom yet?"

"No."

"Demons don't get sick. There's something wrong with you, you know, besides the usual."

If Vergil didn't have her head in the toilet, she probably would have attacked Dante. Instead, she retched again. "There aren't exactly demon doctors," Vergil finally replied.

"Maybe it isn't a demon thing. Maybe it's a human thing. If this was happening at seven, I'd say you have morning sickness."

"Morning sickness doesn't always happen in the morning." Vergil started retching again.

"Then that's a dumb name for it." Dante paused for a moment. "Are you pregnant?"

_ "No!" _

"Then why are you throwing up every night?"

"I don't-" She retched again. 

Dante did not envy her. "When was the last time you slept with someone? When was your last period? It was Fortuna wasn't it? You slept with that guy, didn't you? Lucky bi-"

Vergil summoned a sword that pierced Dante's leg. 

"Ow. I'd fight back if you weren't in a delicate condition."

Vergil finally stood back up. "I'm _not_ **_pregnant_**."

"Then why are you sick? Let's just get a pregnancy test. Then you can call me stupid and I'll hold your hair when you vomit again."

Vergil glared at her. "Fine. But just to put this to bed."

"Fine. Fine. But when  _ I'm  _ right, I'm telling Mom."

Vergil rolled her eyes.

* * *

Dante stood outside the bathroom door, eagerly awaiting the results of Vergil's pregnancy test. She knew she was right and she was gonna rub it in her sister's face. And then hold her hair as she suffered from morning sickness, because  _ that's what it was. _

But Dante had been waiting for ten minutes and no sign of Vergil. So she knocked. "You get lost in there?"

"Fuck off."

"Not until you tell me the result."

Vergil opened the door and threw something at Dante's head. She easily caught it and realized it was the pregnancy test. "Gross, you pissed on this."

But she looked at the result. Positive.

"Ha!" Dante said, turning towards their mother's room, "Mo-"

Vergil tackled her to the ground, covering her mouth. "False positives occur. We will get another test."

Dante rolled her eyes. She was gonna be an aunt!

* * *

Four tests later, one of which Dante took to prove they didn't all just say positive, Dante was proven right. As she knew all along. Which was why she was on the floor of the bathroom laughing while Vergil was on the floor of the bathroom throwing up. 

"This is  _ not  _ funny," Vergil mumbled between retching. It wasn't as intimidating as she wanted it to be.

"Are you sure? You're knocked up. That's pretty fucking hilarious. Who's the daddy?"

Vergil didn't answer. 

"I guess it doesn't matter. The baby'll have a great aunt. I'm gonna teach them how to be awesome."

"You will not be allowed within ten feet of my baby."

"So you admit you're gonna have a baby?"

Vergil went quiet again. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Yeah, you are," Dante said, gathering her sister's hair. "How far along are you?"

"Three months," Vergil said.

"It  _ was _ that guy from Fortuna. Shit, you had to get knocked up on Fortuna?"

"You shouldn't have gotten that drunk!"

"We are not playing 'who made a worse decision' because you won, hands down. I didn't create a whole person on crazy, Dad-worshipping island!"

Vergil was silent. It was weird when Dante won their verbal spats. But the four positive pregnancy tests proved her victory. 

"Well, since I won this bet, MOM!!" Dante turned to leave. 

An array of swords appeared above Vergil. Dante did a combat roll to avoid turning into a pin cushion. 

"I get to tell her!" Dante said, "That was the exchange for being right." She ran down the hallway but despite being pregnant and nauseous, Vergil left the bathroom to attack. A summoned sword pinned Dante's leg to the floor. That hurt.

"This isn't something to just blurt out," Vergil said, walking over. 

As soon as the sword disappeared, Dante punched her sister in the face. Better to break her nose than possibly hurt the baby. It was gonna be  _ so  _ much harder to kick Vergil's ass. 

Vergil tried to kick her back but Dante dodged further into the hallway. The swords reappeared. Dante was struck several times before Vergil tackled her. She had a knee in her back as Vergil tried to keep her pinned.

Utilizing the only tool at her disposal, Dante grabbed Vergil's hair and  _ pulled. _

"You  _ bitch _ !"

"I didn't try to shoot you!"

"Vergil! Dante!"

Both women stopped their fight to look up at their mother. She was dressed in only her robe. Her hair was messy and she'd clearly just woken up. Explained why she looked pissed.

"That's enough," Eva said. She pulled Vergil off Dante. Vergil clearly allowed her to. 

Dante let go of Vergil's hair so she could stand up. Once Vergil was off her, Dante got to her feet as well. She moved down the hallway to be further away from her sister. 

"What caused this one?" Eva asked.

"Vergil's pregnant!" Dante replied immediately.

Vergil turned around and the summoned swords reappeared.

"Vergil!"

The swords disappeared. 

Dante couldn't help but laugh. The only person who could stop them from fighting was their mother.

"Vergil, are you pregnant or is Dante lying?" Eva asked.

Vergil looked at the floor. "She is not lying."

Eva took a deep breath. "How far along are you?"

"Three months."

She took another breath. "Let's discuss this in the kitchen. I'll make tea." Eva turned around and walked downstairs.

Vergil followed after her. She didn't even look at Dante. 

Dante followed too. She wouldn't miss this for the world.

* * *

After tea was made and all women were seated at the kitchen table, the real fun began.

"Vergil, who's the father?" Eva started.

"I don't know," Vergil replied.

Dante started laughing.

"Dante!"

That shut her up.

"How do you not know?"

"I was drinking. I barely remember that night."

"This was on Vie de Marli?"

"No. Dante lied about the mission. We were on Fortuna."

"Hey!"

"You are pregnant with a Fortunan's baby?"

"Yes."

"You got blackout drunk on Fortuna and slept with someone you don't remember?"

Dante couldn't help but laugh again.

Eva turned to her. "You were there, Dante. Who is the baby's father?"

"I don't know. Vergil slept with him, not me."

"Please tell me you're not pregnant."

"There's a negative test in the bathroom. That one's mine," Dante replied.

Eva remained silent for a moment. The tension in the room was palpable. 

"Vergil, what do you want to do with the baby?" Eva asked, "You shouldn't find the father. If they know the baby is Sparda's grandchild-" She paused. They all knew it would be bad.

Vergil stared at her tea. She looked so timid, so unlike herself. It bothered Dante. "I want the baby."

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Dante celebrated.

The other two ignored her.

"Then in the morning, we'll go to a doctor," Eva said.

"I'm a half-demon," Vergil said.

"You and Dante have always been more human than demon. And your baby is even more human. We need to make sure they're developing normally."

Vergil nodded seriously.

"We'll need to get baby supplies. And we'll have to rearrange your room to fit a crib."

"I'm not staying in the same room as a newborn," Dante said, "I was planning on moving out anyway."

There was a pain in Eva's eyes but she didn't fight it. There would quickly be another person to take Dante's place. 

"Then we'll plan for this baby in the morning."

They all agreed but no one slept that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Will update weekly until complete. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The next six months of Dante's life were hell. She did manage to move out, thankfully. She had a little shop in the bad part of town but she wasn't worried about being robbed or anything. She just had to get a landline connected and she'd be ready to go.

Dante was heading back home for a visit, a grocery bag in her hands. She'd started taking partial payment in baby supplies so the bag was full of toys and clothes. Apparently babies grew really quickly and considering Vergil and Dante were both over six feet, this baby would probably end up huge. Poor Vergil.

Dante noticed the blood on the road leading to her mother's house. That wasn't immediately concerning. It wasn't the best part of town. And the prickling she felt on the back of her neck was not a demon. Not at all. Probably just Vergil.

Then she heard a demonic shriek. Guess it was. 

Dante started running. She rounded the corner and saw a hoard of demons swarming their house. And in the middle was a figure in blue. 

Dante was firing her guns before she realized she'd dropped the bag. No demons were going to hurt her niece or nephew.

A demon on Vergil's left exploded into dust and red orbs. With that partial opening, Dante could see Eva with a shotgun, already firing on another demon.

"Were you even going to invite me to this party?" Dante yelled over the sound of gunshots. 

Several demons between her and Vergil died. Dante rushed in with Rebellion and slashed a demon behind Vergil.

"I'm glad you're here," Eva said, "Take care of Vergil."

"I'm not inept," Vergil replied.

"Once your baby can take care of themselves, we'll trust you," Dante said, her back to Vergil's back.

"So, in six years," Vergil said.

"Your baby's only gonna be able to fight by six?"

"Girls!" Eva shot a demon on Dante's left. "We'll kill the demons and then you can banter."

"Aww, come on, Mom." Dante slashed a demon, reducing it to dust and red orbs, and shot one going for her mother. "I can multitask." 

With the three of them, they made short work of the demons. All that was left was a bloody mess outside their house. 

When the fighting ended, Eva ran to the twins' side. First, she looked at Vergil. Dante looked at her sister too. She'd done most of the fighting and it was clear she'd been caught unprepared. Her hair was loose and now, bloody. Her clothes were torn but not around her stomach. That was the only area of her body that was unaffected. 

"Are you alright?" Eva asked.

"I'm fine," Vergil replied coolly. 

"I'm fine too," Dante said. She'd been hit but it was nothing that wasn't already healing. 

"I'm glad," Eva said, even if her attention was clearly more on Vergil than her.

"So, any reason this was demon central?" Dante asked. 

"They were drawn here," Vergil answered.

"By what?" Eva asked.

"My child."

Now that all the demons were gone, Dante could feel the aura emanating off Vergil. It was stronger than any demonic presence she'd ever felt. 

"Your kid will pack one hell of a punch," Dante said.

"And that is why the demons are drawn to me," Vergil said, "They want the child."

"We can't fight them off forever," Dante said.

"Once the baby is born, this presence should fade,” Vergil said.

"And what about when you're giving birth?" Dante said, "It will be like sharks going after a wounded seal. They'll be all over you and you can't defend yourself."

"I will be able to."

"You're so damn stubborn."

"And you underestimate me."

"Vergil! Dante! Let's take this inside." Eva went back inside the house, picking up the shotgun as she went.

Vergil glared at Dante but followed after their mother. Dante went to retrieve the bag she'd brought. It was blood covered but mostly undamaged. There was probably something they could recover from it. So she picked it up and brought it inside. 

Vergil was in the kitchen making tea, a hand absentmindedly on her stomach. Their mother was nowhere to be seen but the shotgun was on the coffee table. 

"I brought gifts," Dante said, putting the bag next to the shotgun, "It's a little bloody but around us, the baby's onesies will be bloody anyway."

Vergil turned to glare but it wasn't as intimidating as she hoped. 

"Don't give me that. It'll be less toys and clothes that you need to get."

"Fewer."

"Fuck you. Where's Mom?"

"Cleaning up," Vergil replied.

Dante took one of the onesies out of the bag. It was mostly clean. A good wash would take care of the blood. But it might be better to dye the ones on top pink. Maybe Vergil would have a girl.

After a few minutes, Eva remerged without the bloody clothes.

"Well, I dropped off my gifts," Dante should, "I should get back." 

"Wait, Dante," Eva said, "I have a favor to ask of you."

That made Dante wait. "Okay?"

"Can you stay here until the baby is born?"

"No!" Both twins said.

"Vergil could give birth any day now. The demons will come again and I can't protect Vergil by myself."

"Mom, I can keep us both safe."

"Not when you're in labor."

"I am accustomed to pain."

"This is different. You'll be in labor. I don't want you worrying about defending us while you're trying to give birth."

"Fine. I'll stay," Dante said. If only to keep them safe. "I'm not sharing a room with the baby."

"Once the baby is born, you can go back to your place."

With that agreed upon, Dante moved her things back home. Temporarily.

* * *

The next day, another hoard of demons appeared. Dante fought most of them, leaving Eva to pick off the survivors with her shotgun. Dante practically had to tie Vergil up to keep her inside during the fight. It was more out of concern for their mom than Dante but she didn't care. She was just looking forward to being able to stab Vergil in the stomach again.

The next few days progressed the same way as they all eagerly anticipated the birth of Vergil's child. The demons did too. Dante wouldn't say she was tired, she rarely got tired, but she was sick of the demons. If her little niece or nephew didn't vacate the premises soon, she'd use Rebellion to force them out. At least so she could get out of this house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed the story. If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
